With the advancement of digital technology, various types of electronic products have been developed and distributed. In particular, various display apparatuses such as television (TV), a mobile phone, a personal computer (PC), a notebook PC, and a personal digital assistant (PDA) are widely used in typical households.
While use of the display apparatuses has been increasing, user needs with respect to a variety of functions have been increasing. Accordingly, the efforts of each manufacturer to satisfy user needs have increased, and a new product having new functions has been emerging in markets.
In particular, the display apparatus may be connected to a device such as a set-top box, receive various broadcast contents, and provide a viewer with the contents. Here, the display apparatus may be connected by using a port of HDMI (i.e., high definition multimedia interface) and a port of UART (i.e., Universal Asynchronous Receiver Transmitter), receive a video and an audio signal via the HDMI port, and communicate with a set-top box via the UART port.
In the meantime, the display apparatus, when being used in conjunction with a set-top box, should use the communication protocol corresponding to the set-top box, but until now, a user may be required to directly select a desired communication protocol on a setting menu displayed in the display apparatus, and thus, such a requirement is inconvenient to a user.